


Angeles

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas walks in on Dean playing one of his songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> The song that goes along with this story is "Angeles" performed by Jensen Ackles
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyjfDUwH3vc

        Dean sat on the edge of the bed, his back hunched over slightly as he reached to grab his guitar. It was one of those rare moments where he was alone and could just relax, strum a few notes on the guitar or sing a song. He was always nervous doing it around Sammy because one, he had never thought he was that good at playing and two, if Sammy saw him doing something not up to the Dean's-usual-cool it could be the start of a never ending tease.  
  
        He had recently been practicing a song and since getting better at it he's been dying to play it. The song was much slower, a sweet sound to it instead of the usual classic rock sound Dean is often found listening to. Even though he found enjoyment in both genres, a softer sound calmed him much more which was to be expected anyway.  
  
        Dean's fingers strummed over the strings, his other hand changing positions to change the tone. His fingers plucked certain strings, a soft melody playing through the room.  
  
        Dean was so engrossed in his guitar that he never noticed the shuffle of papers behind him, hell, it never even registered to his ears that there was a soft flapping sound in the corner of the room.  
  
         _"So glad to meet you, Angeles."_  
  
        The guitar melody continued in the background of his singing. His singing voice much different than his speaking, a kinder almost, softer sound. The harsh edges taken away from his voice and filled with a more than pleasant sound, though if you asked him he'd deny it.  
  
         _"I could make you satisfied in everything you do. All your secret wishes could right now be coming true. Spend forever with my poison arms around you. No one's gonna fool around with us, no one's gonna fool around with us. So glad to meet you, Angeles."_  
  
        The song ended after a few more chords. Even after he had finished playing, Dean's hands hovered over the guitar. The song had such a powerful hold on Dean, he could hardly play all the way through anymore without getting himself all choked up. He leaned forward, setting the guitar down on the floor. There was a slow clap that occurred from the corner of the room. Dean was very aware of the sound this time, his hand instinctively reaching toward the gun on the bedside table and standing, his arm raising to point in the direction of the clap. He could barely make out a figure standing in the corner. Dean cocked the safety, hands shaking slightly with adrenaline.  
  
        "Why are you in here?" He asked, his voice coming out rough. Dean didn't know who it was but he did want to know what they wanted with him. The figure stepped forward a few steps and Dean lowered the gun.  
  
        "What the hell are you doing here Cas? Why didn't you say something?" Dean began to feel very nervous all of a sudden, his music, especially the ones he played on guitar, were his own private secret in a way. Cas didn't seem to notice the nervous jitters that passed through Dean.  
  
        "I came by to talk to you about a possible case but you were playing that song. I didn't want to interrupt so I let you play through it." Cas explained, his tone was calm and collected. Dean ran a hand along the back of his neck, sighing to himself.  
  
        "Was it not okay that I came by?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head.  
  
        "No, no, you're fine. It's just that my music, well I don't really share it with others." Dean explained. Cas shrugged his shoulders.  
  
        "I'm sure my opinion is nothing to you but it was a beautiful song, beautifully played as well," Cas said with a slight smile on his face, "I can't help wondering though who 'Angeles' is. I assumed it was a nickname for someone?" Dean felt more nervous than before. How could he explain to Cas about that song? The truth was, he couldn't. He couldn't ever explain it, not in a million years. Though that was a huge exaggeration. The song wasn't that hard to explain, just dying of embarrassment was the only thing holding Dean back.  
  
        "It's just something I wrote awhile ago. I've been working on perfecting it." The confession seemed to peak Cas' interest.  
  
        "You wrote it? What's it about? A certain person?" All the while he was asking questions he was slowly moving closer. A smirk played at his lips, growing wider as he saw that each step only made Dean more and more anxious. The thing was, Cas had his thoughts about the songs meaning, he was actually pretty sure he knew what it meant. Now Cas just wanted to hear Dean say it.  
  
        "Well yeah, I wrote it." Dean mumbled. He turned his head away from Cas, hoping to hide the blush that was building. Cas took another step forward, getting to the point where any other day Dean would have said 'personal space' when they were this close.  
  
        "So who is Angeles then?" Cas asked again, his smirk ever present on his face. Dean took a step back, nerves getting the better of him even though he had tried to hold his ground and keep from looking like he was nervous.  
  
        "Well I-," Dean took a deep breathe, "I found the word 'Angeles' and the definition of it, well," he couldn't find the right words to continue. Cas only raised an eyebrow impatiently. The two had a little stareoff, Cas trying to get Dean to confess, Dean trying to get Cas to back off. Neither wanted to budge.  
  
        "I already know I'm making you nervous, Dean. Might as well hurry and get it over with." Cas said, his voice leaking with the pride and smugness that his face showed. It was a useless attempt on Dean's part to try to think of a way out. He knew that Cas wouldn't just give up, it wasn't in his nature to quit. Even the confession wasn't that hard. Cas had said so himself that he knew what the song was about, though it really was just an educated guess, so why couldn't Dean just say it.  _Because it's about you, you damn angel._  Dean hoped that Cas could somehow have heard that and even if he did, Cas made no show of it. Dean took a deep breathe, resolving to himself that there really was no other option but to tell him.  
  
        "The definition of 'Angeles' is a Devine messenger from God, a guardian spirit, a representation of these beings depicted in a human form with wings." Dean's voice got quieter and quieter through the sentence. He had hung his head as he spoke, sure of the fact that his face must be red by now. Fingertips found their way under Dean's chin, forcing him to raise his head and meet Cas' eyes. The smirk that he saw on Cas' face was beyond words. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas no matter how hard he tried. He didn't even know what to do with himself as he stood there in the angels grip.  
  
        "Sounds like someone we both might know, can't put my tongue on it though." Cas said, tilting his head to one side in mock confusion. Besides the fact that it was a very attractive look for Cas, it pissed Dean off. He didn't like having to explain himself.  
  
        "God damnit, Cas," Dean finally was able to move and he reached a hand up to push away the hand at his chin, "it's about you alright?" Cas was pleased that Dean had finally said it, though he knew exactly that before Dean said anything.  
  
        "Wasn't so hard, now was it?" The two still stood fairly close, too close for Dean's comfort level, even then Dean couldn't find it in himself to move away. If he was honest with himself he just wanted to step closer, wipe the smirk off Cas' face with a kiss.  _Maybe that will shut him up for awhile._  Dean thought to himself. As much as that thought appealed to him he couldn't gather the courage to do it.  
  
        Cas stood there silently, his hand going back to Dean's chin and forcing him to make eye contact again. Cas' hand was warm on Dean's chin and if he didn't lie to himself he could actually admit that this sort of physical contact made him much happier. The two had shared friendly touches over the course of their time together but this was the first time it had been slightly more than friends, Dean had been wishing for quite some time for this. The move that Cas had made, grabbing his chin and forcing their eyes to be level with one another made it seem that Cas was going to kiss Dean. He didn't budge though, just staring, analyzing, doing whatever Cas does in that head of his.  
  
        "Would you just kiss me already?" Dean asked, impatient and frustrated that Cas was taking his time. A small chuckle escaped from the lips of the angel, the smirk returning again.  
  
        Cas leaned in slowly, his lips brushing against Dean's softly. A soft whimper came from Dean causing Cas to smile slightly.  
  
        "Please?" Dean whispered.  
  
       _Dean is begging me._  Cas thought to himself. _Begging for me._  At this point he was more than happy. He gave in to Dean's wish and leaned in again, this time pressing their lips together firmly, his hand leaving Dean's chin and traveling to wrap itself tightly around his waist. It was a weird feeling for Dean, to be held like this, he did like it though. It made Dean feel better to think that doing this sort of thing wasn't only new to him, he was fairly certain that Cas had never been with anyone before.  
  
        Cas pulled away from Dean's lips, his eyes looking over Dean's face and taking in the small smile that was there.  
  
        "I've been waiting so long to do that." Dean finally said, lowering his head to avoid the gaze coming from Cas.  
  
        "Can't be as long as me," Dean looked back up at Cas, his look of confusion prompting Cas to go on, "I've been alive much longer than you. Much, much longer. I've been waiting for you to come along in my life."  
  
        "Stop giving me these weird feelings." Dean replied, his face going red as he leaned up again and kissed Cas harder than before, his hands traveling up to Cas' hair and holding on, being careful not to pull too hard. Dean was a bit upset when Cas pulled away.  
  
        "I can tell where this is going and I just want you to know that when we hit that bed, I'll be clueless. I am right now but-" Cas slowly trailed off, his eyes leaving Dean's face. His cheeks were a light pink shade that was impossibly cute on him. Dean understood his worries though, he was in the same boat.  
  
        "If it helps at all, I wouldn't know either." Dean admitted, hoping that it would make Cas feel better and that what, he might get sex after their little talk?  
  
        "But all those times-" Cas began before being cut off.  
  
        "Girls and they never meant that much to me. Not in the way you do." Dean said, realizing what he said after it had been said. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, eyes going wider. If possible Dean's face would have gone redder than before. Cas was still for a minute, processing the words before he grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him over to the bed.   
  
        "I hope you know that you aren't going to say something like that and then leave." Cas whispered, his scratchy voice only adding to the growing mood. Dean tried to ignore the growing sensation that started in his pants. Cas honestly wasn't making it easier. The way that his eyes stared down at him, looking almost angry, yet still very attractive.  
  
        Cas' hand went down to Dean's chest, sliding it under Dean's shirt and feeling along the muscles that were often hidden from view. Everything was new to Cas, being so intimate with someone, the growing urge to just rip clothes off Dean's body and take him right now, just even something as basic as feelings. It scared Cas, he didn't stop what he was doing though. Scary but enjoyable all the same.   
  
        Dean had shut his eyes, letting the feeling of Cas' hand calm him.  _It's just Cas,_ Dean reminded himself. His shirt rode up along his chest, revealing most of his skin. Finally, he opened his eyes to see Cas marveling at his chest. A small smile appeared on Dean's lips as this angel sat above him, staring slack-jawed at Dean. After a moment Cas finally got his composure in check.   
  
        "Cas, please? I-I want you to." Dean mumbled quietly. Cas was a bit shocked that Dean said anything. It took him a minute before he was able to move again. Cas' hands left Dean's chest, resting against his jeans. He was moving slow partly because he was nervous but also because he could tell it was driving Dean crazy. Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans, his hand pulling the zipper down slowly. Everything slow. Jeans off- slow. Underwear off- slow. By the time Cas had everything off Dean was about to start yelling. It amused Cas a little to see Dean so unhinged.  _If this is what he's like I wouldn't mind coming again._ Cas thought to himself. A strangled whine came from Dean's throat, his hand reaching up and grabbing Cas by the shoulder. Cas sighed slightly and gave in, giving Dean what he had been waiting for. Cas' hand reached down and pressed against Dean's already hardened member. It didn't take much more than that to receive a moan from Dean. Slowly Cas started to figure things out. Mostly about what Dean liked, where to touch him, the right amount of pressure, anything that made Dean lose his usual cool.  
  
        Each stroke caused Dean's grip to tighten against the angel's shoulder. Cas' rough hands made things much harder in regards to keeping cool. Often times he wasn't reduced to a moaning and quivering mess as he was now.   
  
        Pleasure took over and got the best of Dean, he had arched his back, pushing his hips up into Cas' hand. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open though he couldn't get a sound out anymore. Every moan getting stuck in his throat. Dean knew that he was close, he could feel his stomach tightening. It wasn't until he felt Cas' warm wet mouth around his cock that he lost it. He let go of trying to hold on and released his cum inside of Cas' mouth. Dean didn't let go of Cas' shoulder as he rode out the feeling of ecstasy that flowed through him. Even after he was finished it took a few minutes to compose himself enough to be able to talk right.  
  
        Dean just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while Cas sat next to him and watched his face. Cas was somewhat nervous about what would come next.  _Should I say anything? Was what I did even acceptable?_ Cas knew it was wrong to doubt himself but it was hard not to. When things came to Dean it was hard to keep the negative thoughts away.   
  
        "I-" Dean started before losing track of what to say. Cas waited for Dean to continue, he didn't want to get the wrong idea and then mess things up.   
  
        Dean was at a loss for words, not knowing what Cas wanted or what he should even say at this point. Instead he just sat up and kissed Cas' lips softly. There was no sexual tension in this kiss, just something to make up for the loss of words. The moment their lips touched all of the angel's doubts went away. Dean pulled away and reached over to grab his underwear, pulling them back on his body.   
  
        The two sat there, neither knowing what to do next. It created a very awkward silence in the room. Cas finally just asked the question that he had been wondering about off and on since hearing the song.  
  
        "Why did you write that song in the first place?" Dean looked up to meet Cas' eyes.   
  
        "Well I couldn't just come out and tell you that I liked you. I mean come on, were both guys, well you aren't even human but still, you look like a guy. I don't know Cas. I was scared about what you would say, I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. So instead of telling you I just wrote it down. Never was sure if I'd ever show you the song though. Guess its lucky that you walked in on that then." Dean explained. Cas nodded his head.   
  
        "I do like you though, Dean. I'm not sure that I'm supposed to but I don't think I can help it." Dean smiled as Cas confessed his feelings.   
  
        "I guess that's all we can hope for right now." Dean said.  
  
        Neither Dean nor Cas knew how things were going to end up between them. They didn't know if things would work out between them, what Sam would say, if things could even last. Both though, promised that they would try. Dean stepped out of his comfort zone and told Cas the truth, finally. Even if things didn't change between them, even if it just stayed between friends, Dean was happy. What more could he ask for besides Cas staying by his side?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.  
> I am sorry for any typos/other mistakes. (Most of this was written past midnight in a dark room while I listened to Angeles and fangirled over his voice).  
> Just if you are curious yes, Angeles (according to the website I saw) translated into an angel-type creature like I described. After reading that the story pretty much wrote itself.   
> This song was not written by Jensen though, he only covered it. This is just the version that I found.  
> Feel free to comment or do whatever it is you do.
> 
> Also if anyone cares I literally sat in my room last night and listened to that damn song for 4 hours straight.   
> (Another thing: I also have 2 other fanfic's on this account. 1 is a Destiel one-shot and the other is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic between Misha and Jensen just because I can)  
> Ok, thank you for reading. I'll see ya later!


End file.
